Hearts and Fireflies
by Vanilla Twinkles
Summary: A troublesome young man with no conscience and forbearance; and a quiet, timid, always bullied yet sexy blonde teenager, what happens if they collide? Both are tested by destiny. And both are victims of serendipity. But all it takes is just a few words to change their own fate forever.


**Hearts and Fireflies**

_**Author's Notes:**_Hello kittehs! Here goes another story by yours truly. I had a little help with Riebelle-chan, but this time, she tested how far I can go without proofreading! Don't worry, her heart will soften and she'll end up proofreading this anyway. This is a StiCy fic! Let's see how much reviews/follows/favs I can get today! Hope there would be many, LOL. Anyways, please give it a try!

_**Summary:**_ A troublesome young man with no conscience and forbearance; and a quiet, timid, always bullied yet sexy blonde teenager, what happens if they collide? Both are tested by destiny. And both are victims of serendipity. But all it takes is just a few words to change their own fate forever.

_**Genre: **_Romance, Adventure, Humor, Drama, Suspense

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was a bright morning in Fiore High. Just like any morning in the school, it's quite peaceful. But not until a few of the students heard a loud scream coming from a frightened young man, begging for mercy. His collar was grabbed by another student. He has average height with toned skin. His eyes were blue like the clear summer sky. His blonde hair was spiky and he had a scar on one eye. His irritated teeth clenched in anger, showed abnormal canines for a human. They were incredibly sharp.  
His furious eyes were burning through the poor boy he was holding. In fact, he was shaking him in disgust.

"I dare you to say that to my face again! If I ever catch you talking behind my back I swear I'm gonna skin you alive! Or better yet, I'll murder you! Now scram and never let me catch you in my sight ever again!" the tall blonde hollered, loud enough for the whole school to hear.

The boy nodded in fear and yelped while he ran away, ignoring the stares he got from the students he passed by. The ill-tempered man, Sting Eucliffe, was one of the dangerous students in Fiore High. A lot of people in school avoided him, but he would never avoid them. He liked getting into fights, and he would always win. He received a lot of complaints from both students and teachers but his family would bribe the school to keep him in the rolls.

Most of the time, students would consider it unfair. But if they would say that out loud, they would probably be dead by now. His parents were abroad but he was filthy rich. He was under the care of some relatives, and they would ignore the comments they got for Sting. So he was spoiled and in need of so much attention. But he still has his friends, and they were not as troublesome as he is. His friends were kind, smart and responsible, although they could be a wreck at times. Regardless of Sting's attitude, he still has a bunch of fan girls. He would often reject their confessions and drive them away. Eventually, they would move to his friends instead. They have the looks, too and with much better standards.

"Tch, whatever" he said. Noticing some students staring at him, he glared at them. "What are you looking at?! Do you want to receive the same thing like the other guy?!" he asked.

The students shook their heads, scared. Eventually, they left the place in a hurry. Sting rolled his eyes. He wasn't really serious. He just hated it when someone stares at him. He would go berserk if someone bumped on him. He'd be a dragon once you spilled something on his clothes. Those little troubles would be converted to bigger ones, just because of his pride. He hates school, he hates studying, he hates mostly everything. He only liked his pet cat, Lector and his best friend, Rogue Cheney. That's actually it.

* * *

As he walked down the hallway, students avoided touching his clothes or even the aura around him. His hands were on his pocket, and he walked loudly. His eyes were full of hatred and anger with his teeth gritted. He has sensitive hearing, and he could hear even the softest whispers. So he could hear the people who talked behind his back. Literally. As though it was the end of the world, someone suddenly bumped to him, making him land on his rear. The students around him gulped and checked who it was.

"Oh no! Is that...?! No it can't be! She's the one who's always bullied." one murmured.

"Damn! She's dead! I want to save her but I would get killed, too!" another said worriedly.

"Eucliffe would flip! Dang! This girl should run now" another commented.

"I'm sorry" the voice said. Sting stood up and snarled at the girl in front of him. But before he could react, he took in her features. Long blonde hair. Chocolate brown eyes. Kissable lips. Somehow, his eyebrow raised in confusion because she had a lot of bruises and wounds. And he noticed her racks. And damn they were huge. He blushed at the thought and looked away somewhere else. The blonde girl tilted her head in confusion. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"It's Lucy Heartfilia, the clumsy girl!" one piped up.

_"So Lucy is her name, eh?"_ Sting thought as he heard her name mentioned. He nodded at her. "Yeah, I'm fine! So watch where you're going, okay?" he said kindly. To the students' surprise, he wasn't really that furious. In fact, he looked like he pitied the poor girl instead of breaking into a fight. They have never seen him act calmer than usual before. Except of course, when he gets detention. The blonde girl, Lucy, nodded.

She whimpered her way out of the scene, ignoring the looks she got from students. Sting watched her leave carelessly, she nearly tripped off her own shoes. The students around Sting gave him an amused look, but he shooed them away calmly. Before Lucy could even leave the main hall, she bumped into another person. Only this time, it was someone bigger, huskier and worse than Sting. He was a delinquent, a gangster and can turn a peaceful day into a bloodbath. What could happen to Lucy now?

"Fuck! Damn it! Watch where you're going!"

* * *

**_Riebelle's Comments:_**Good job, soldier! It's a nice story! I can't wait for the next chapter. I wonder who could that delinquent be? Who is it, VANILLA?! TELL MEEEHH! Anyways, good job. I won't betaread this anymore. I'm too lazy. But that's fine with you. So far, I am not really a good betareader. I'm a lazy one!

**Author's Ending Notes: **It's Riebelle-chan for you! You'll get why she's like that someday! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Hearts and Fireflies! Will be updating ASAP! See ya~


End file.
